


Spidey and his twin 小蜘蛛與他的雙胞胎兄弟

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 斜線刊衍生※ 賤賤單方面認為 Peter Parker 是 Spidey 的雙胞胎兄弟





	1. Spidey and his twin 小蜘蛛與他的雙胞胎兄弟

Peter 能感覺到不遠處緊迫盯人的視線，那目光像是無數根銳利的針一樣，狠狠刺了過來，像要把 Peter 戳出好幾個洞一樣 ── 如果讓 Anna 學到這樣的盯人辦法，想必他得一整天被關在 Parker 工業裡面，吸不到半點紐約高空的新鮮空氣。

他嘆了口氣，抬起頭瞥了一眼目光的來源處。那雙黑白眼睛對上他的視線，眉間微微皺了起來，那眼神分明地傳達出『看三小』三個大字。

天知道 Wade 是發了什麼神經，放著一堆高額賞金的任務不幹，跑到他最討厭的『邪惡總裁』地盤上，什麼事情也不做，就是盯著 Peter 發呆了將近一整天。Peter 感覺自己像是被端上評審台的烤鴨，被從頭到尾細細打量了一遍，只等著那個黑紅色的評審宣佈最終分數。

Peter 放下鋼筆，揉了揉酸痛的右手，「你已經坐在那兒一天了，Mr.Deadpool。難道 Spidey 找你來當我今天的貼身保鏢嘛？」  
Wade 沒有回話，只是死死盯著 Peter 剛放下鋼筆的手 ── 這不對勁，Wade Wilson 不是能管住自己嘴巴的傢伙，尤其是聽見關鍵字 Spidey 的時候。

空氣因此沉默了數杪，Peter 心煩地站起身子，被人當成觀景動物盯了一天可不是什麼有趣的事情；老實說，這比 JJJ 的惡意毀謗還要讓人心煩意亂，後者可以當做沒看見、沒聽到，但 Wade 的凝視是 Peter 無法也不可能無視的東西。

「你說你跟 Spidey 只是朋友，或者說以前是朋友，現在是上下屬的關係……」Wade 終於開了口。

「我跟 Spidey 現在仍然是朋友。」Peter 接了話，忍不住補了一句，「最好的那種。」 他期待看見 Wade 宛若被激怒的野狼惡狠狠地看著他。逗弄 Wade 是一件很有趣的事情，尤其當你非常明白事實，而對方只能傻傻吞下餌，做出 Peter 預期反應的時候。

但是 Wade 只是吐出一句讓 Peter 心跳漏拍的喃喃自語。

「你跟 Spidey 真是莫名其妙得像。」 Wade 撐著頭，像是在承認一件讓他極度不滿意的事實，「伸懶腰的背部弧度、打哈欠的手勢、站起身子的時候習慣右腳先踏出，發呆的時候會把手放到身體前面、微微駝著背放控地看著遠方……」

「難道你今天是來寫我跟 Spidey 的相似度實驗報告嘛？」 Peter 打斷了他，忍不住鬆開了自己的領帶，他想那根帶子綁得太緊了，才會讓他覺得有些燥熱。

Wade 聳聳肩，「你要這麼說也是可以。」 他從沙發上站了起來走到 Peter 面前，手比了比 Peter 的高度，「你跟 Spidey 幾乎一樣高，一米七多？」 他把手放到 Peter 的肩上拍了拍，「肩寬也差不多……」 接著趁著 Peter 沒有防備的時候用力地捏了捏他的屁股，「觸感……恩，比 Spidey 差了些。」  
Peter 『用力』踩了踩 Wade 的腳，他無比痛恨自己現在扮演的是戰五渣的 Peter Parker 而不是隨便一腳就能把 Wade 踹進天花板的 Spider-Man，因此 Wade 連叫痛也沒有，手逕自放到 Peter 頰邊，「下巴的弧度……也許我應該給你塞個墨西哥捲餅看看。」

Peter 翻了個白眼 ── Wade 提到的食物讓他的胃部瞬間飢餓了起來 ── 他向後踩了一步，腿幾乎貼到辦公椅上，保持他跟 Wade 之間的安全距離。

「我有個想法，雖然這聽起來荒謬至極，但這或許是個合理的解釋能解釋你們之間詭異的相似性……」 Peter 聽到這句話屏住了呼吸，蜘蛛感官似乎更靈敏了，他幾乎能聽見 Wade 脫口而出的每個字詞的氣音 ──

「你是 Spidey 的雙胞胎兄弟？這就能解釋很多問題了。」  
Peter 還是屏著呼吸，可能是他忘了怎麼呼吸了，但那或許也不是什麼問題。他只覺得自己的胃像是塞了個氣球，而這氣球被針戳了個洞，碰地一聲迅速萎縮了起來，成了一片乾癟的塑膠材料。

「所以說？」  
Peter 呼出一口氣，「差不多吧。」 他自暴自棄地說道。

反正事實也確實差不多是如此。同卵的雙胞胎兄弟這個解答算是無限接近了真實答案，甚至可能比事實更有說服力一點，Peter 無力地扶了額頭，用上廁所的名義擺脫了自以為獲得正解而興奮不已的 Wade。

現實總是無止盡地荒謬，他想。


	2. 愚人節與被玩弄的 Wade Wilson

叮咚一聲，Peter 的工作群組響起了提示音。

「記得今天下午兩點開部門會議。」 訊息是 Anna 發出來的，但是 Peter 看了一眼，皺起眉頭。

「Anna？」 Peter 抬起頭，舉著自己的手機，「你的頭像是怎麼回事？」 他指著 Anna 的頭像，一張 Peter Parker 的大頭照，跟 Peter 自己的頭像一模一樣。

「你可以看一下今天的日期。」 Anna 眨了一眨眼睛，故作神秘的回答。

Peter 抬頭盯著電腦螢幕的日期，「4月1日……這有什麼——喔，我懂了。」 Peter 拍了拍額頭，Anna 笑了起來，「看來你今天還沒收到愚人節訊息？」

Peter 想了想，「我只覺得今天很多人穩定交往了。」 他聳聳肩膀，聽著 Anna 被逗樂的笑聲，一邊滑著工作群組 —— 現在所有群組內員工們全都換上了 Peter 的頭像，開始花式刷屏：

「今天放假！」

「加薪！」

「我要被 Spidey 公主抱！」

「那我要跟 Deadpool 來一個法式熱吻！」

Peter 看著那條最新訊息，想起某個雇傭兵，以及一個有趣的惡作劇。

「嘿，Anna，給我來一套戰衣吧。」 對上 Anna 微帶怒氣的的眼神，Peter 急忙解釋，「愚人節的小驚喜而已，我可沒有蹺掉開會的意思。」

「你打算穿著緊身衣開會？」

「呃，實際上，我不是這麼想的……」

「喔，「 Anna 挑起眉毛，「看來我今天能再看到一對穩定交往中。」 Anna 轉身去給 Peter 挑戰衣，無視對方大聲否認自己跟某位雇傭兵的交往關係。

「喂，Parker。」 Wade 不客氣地打開總裁辦公室的門，「你喊我過來最好是有——「 他瞪大眼睛，看著辦公室裡面那道紅藍色的身影。

「Wade？」 Spider-man 手上正拿著面罩，露出那張跟 Peter Parker 如出一轍的臉龐 —— 當然我們都知道，如果不是如出一轍那可就糟糕了 —— 他連忙用手遮住自己的臉。

Wade 深呼吸幾口氣，一把關上門，等了幾秒，「嘿，spidey，你好了沒有？」

「好了。」

Wade 又一次打開門，結果 Spidey 站在門後，用那張跟邪惡 Parker 沒有兩樣的臉，掛著簡直完全相同的微笑，「嗨，Wade。」

Wade 惡狠狠地關上門，「不！！！蛛網頭！！！把你的面罩戴上！！！我不想看到你那張跟 Parker 一模一樣的臉！！！！！！！！！」 他的額頭咚咚咚地撞著門板，像是要把剛剛那畫面從腦子裡撞出去一樣。

Peter 站在門後，忍不住哈哈大笑起來 —— 老天，他絕對會永遠記得 Wade 那張驚嚇扭曲的表情，喔，忘了說，他等等得把監視器拿下來再欣賞幾遍。

等他笑夠之後，他推開門，「事實上，我是 Parker，不是 Spidey。」 Peter 無奈地看著門上被撞出來的凹洞，「你把我的門撞壞了。」

接著他被拎起領子，身體被迫離地，仰頭迎上一雙充滿怒火的藍眼睛。

「誰管你他媽的破門！」 Wade 對著 Peter 怒吼，「你他媽以為小蜘蛛是拿來給你當玩具來著的？你就這樣穿著他的戰衣來玩哥？」

Peter 的笑容消失殆盡，直視著Wade 冷冷說道，「這是新的戰衣，我需要你來做戰衣的壓力測試，放我下來。」

Wade 被 Peter 的氣勢壓了過去，楞楞地把對方放下來。他看著 Peter 按了按胸前的蜘蛛標誌，戰衣從身上鬆脫下來，「一鍵脫衣，方便快速換裝。」 Peter 把戰衣收攏好，塞到 Wade 面前。

「你當我是免費模特兒？」 Wade 雙手環胸，儼然一副「老子不幹「的姿態。

「如果你希望 Spidey 穿著質量不夠好的戰衣受傷的話。」 Peter 聳聳肩膀，「我想你知道，他的戰損情況很嚴重……」

Wade 一把搶過戰衣，「給我滾遠點，別看我換衣服！」

「我不知道你有在走廊換裝的癖……」 話還沒說完，Peter 被推到走廊外，辦公室的門碰一聲關了起來，「這可是我的辦公室。」 他無奈的補了一句，聽見裡面傳來一句髒話。

Peter 只好無聊的看了看自己，他的手機放在辦公桌上，口袋裡只有自己的蛛網面罩 —— 喔，蛛網面罩，一個惡作劇的好材料。

「我要做什麼測試來著？」 Wade 打開辦公室的大門，看到帶著蛛網面罩的 Peter Parker，神色不善，「你到底玩夠了沒有？這麼想扮成 spidey？我告訴你，你就算全身脫光……」

「Parker 被 Anna 叫走了。」 Peter 打斷 Wade 的抱怨，聳了聳肩膀 —— 那種聳起肩膀的姿態跟 Parker 完全一樣，Wade 心裡想，他才不會上當，哈，Parker 就是個傻瓜，「你當哥這麼好騙來著？」 他向前走了幾步，打算扯下 Parker 臉上的面罩。

接著 Wade 的世界一陣天旋地轉 —— 他被綑成一捲蟲繭，倒掛在門前。

「媽的！Parker！你還偷小蜘蛛的蛛網發射器？」 Wade 掙扎著，那倒掛的姿態跟咒罵的語句讓 Peter 又笑了起來 —— 看著 Wade 這樣滑稽狼狽的樣子，平時因為雙重身份被 Wade 誤解的怨氣頓時消散，儘管他平時也沒少鬧過 Wade，但這確實是最解氣的一次。

Peter 嘆了一口氣，「Wade，我只是借穿了 Parker 的西裝，你就認不出我了？」

蟲繭停止了掙扎，「你真的是 spidey？」

「我不想被員工們圍繞著，你能小聲點？」

「你做什麼穿著 Parker 的西裝啊……」 Wade 喪氣的聲音從蟲繭裡面傳了出來，Peter 忍不住想像了一只垂頭喪氣的金毛獵犬，他憋著笑，「都說了我不想被圍觀了，誰知道你就是認不出來。」

當然他心裡很清楚 Wade 當然認不出來，Wade 從來都沒認清楚過。

「行了，我道歉。快把我放出來吧 spidey。」 Wade 開始求饒了，「我覺得我的頭已經充血了，可能包括下面那個小頭……」

Peter 轉了轉眼珠子，「啊。」 他用最充滿歉意的語氣，「這是研究階段的新的蛛網液，似乎還沒有研發溶解液。」

「我想你得等 Parker 回來了，不如我現在去找他？」 他丟下這句話，無視 Wade 各種 「別走啊親愛的 spidey」的哀求，啪搭啪搭地跑到走廊轉角，蹲下來，狠狠地大笑。

這真的是最有趣的一次愚人節，Peter 如是想，擦去了眼角的眼淚。

半小時後。

Wade 瞪著 Peter，「我要被搞瘋了。」 他喃喃自語，「你現在到底是誰？天，腦內的小盒子們吵得我頭都暈了。」

「我是 Peter Parker，AKA Parker 工業總裁。」 Peter 沒好氣的回應，一邊看著插在地板上的刀跟一只斷臂，「你就不能耐心點等我回來？」

「誰知道你還回不回來，你這個惡魔……」 Wade 扯著 Peter 的領帶，固定自己斷臂，避免新的手臂長歪。

「這裡是我辦公室，我不回這裡還能回哪裡？」 Peter 拔起地板上的武士刀，「我又要被 Anna 罵了。」 他把刀放去 Wade 身邊的牆壁。

「哈，活該。」

「我想，作為賠償，你得請我吃一頓飯。」

「開什麼國際玩笑，哥才不會跟你吃飯。」 Wade 迅速反駁這個意見。

「你知道嘛？今天是愚人節，換句話說，你剛才答應了。」 Wade 瞪大雙眼，而 Peter 再一次聳動肩膀，「走了，去吃飯吧。」


	3. 肉體關係

陽光。

Wade 緊緊皺著眉頭，他還沒睡夠，不需要該死的光線來刺激他的睡眠……他轉了個方向，把頭埋進柔軟的『被子』裡面，儘管他覺得那被子摸起來一點也不毛茸茸的，還帶著一點奇怪的腥臊味，但是摸起來的手感很好……

等等，他的房間什麼時候有光線這東西？

Wade 睜開眼睛，只看見一片肉色。

他撐起身子，視線遠離了一點，看見一雙弧度飽滿的翹臀。

Wade 眨了眨眼睛，頭稍稍往左邊轉動，看見了一張跟大男孩沒兩樣的臉。

從他們說的這張床跟被子的價值來看，陪他睡覺的這位床伴絕對不是有紐約第一翹臀跟紐約第一窮鬼之稱的 spidey，而是那個該死的 Parker 總裁。

他們是怎麼滾到一起的？

Wade 的腦袋快速運轉起來，他昨晚跟 spidey 去了酒吧，一個吵雜鬧騰的夜晚還有好幾杯的侍汁。

然後，啊哈，就是這個然後。

他記得他爛醉如泥被扛進一台車裡面，他熱透了而小 Wade 也硬透了，他跟車子的主人在車上搞了一次，然後中途他稍微睡了一會，等他們來到這房間的時候 Wade 跟他的小兄弟又醒了，痛快地爽了好幾次。

從現在的情況來看，車子的主人 = 昨晚的床伴 = Peter Paker AKA 小蜘蛛的孿生兄弟 ≠ 小蜘蛛。

媽的！為什麼不是小蜘蛛啊？！

Wade 充滿怨念地瞪著那個睡到流口水的傢伙。

一秒、兩秒、三秒 —— 「睡什麼睡啊！給我起來！」 Wade 惡狠狠地捏住 Paker 的鼻子，「快起來！！！」

Paker 整張臉皺了起來，發出了呼嚕呼嚕的掙扎聲，Wade 見狀又忍不住捏緊了一點，直到 Paker 因為呼吸困難終於睜開眼睛為止，這才捨不得地放開了對方的鼻子。

「你搞什麼鬼啊？」 Peter 一把抓過枕頭，直直往 Wade 臉上丟過去，「這個時間……呃、七點了？！GOD！Anna！」

他急匆匆跑進浴室，抓著他的手機，留下一肚子不開心的 Wade Wilson。

Wade 聽見浴室的水聲，一邊咒罵著該死的 Peter Parker，一邊躺回床上 —— 要不是發生了「跟不喜歡的人上床了「這件事情，他應該還能多睡上至少三個小時。

但是有一點點的、Wade 慶幸昨天他的床伴是 Parker（不是說他覺得現在這樣不錯），而是他的床伴因此不是他最親愛的 spidey，先撇去 spidey 的貞操問題，超凡好朋友上了床這種事情對 Wade 來說能避免就避免，他喜歡 spidey，但還沒有一股腦子的想幹人家（但是 spidey 的屁股確實很值得……螢幕前面的你們都懂）。

Wade 腦海裡的小燈泡一亮 —— 他該打個電話給 spidey，問問他昨晚的最後下落，天知道 Parker 最後到底把 spidey 往哪兒放了？他是這麼的不靠譜……好吧，雖然那傢伙不靠譜的原因是自己，Wade 輕輕地反省了自己一下，接著抓起手機往通訊錄裡面的第一順位按下去。

「……嘟嘟嘟嘟……」

嘟聲持續了將近半分鐘，Wade 幾乎能聽見心臟從自己胸腔跳出來的聲音……如果 spidey 沒回家、如果他遇上了壞人、如果他現在正躺在某條暗巷生死未卜 ——

「喂？」

「謝天謝地！你平安無事！」 Wade 覺得自己要哭了出來。

「……你發什麼神經？」 spidey 不耐煩的聲音隔空傳了過來，Wade 幾乎可以想像 spidey 單手叉著腰，白色的大眼睛蹙成一團的模樣。

「我、我只是擔心，昨天晚上我們分開之後你是不是遇上什麼麻煩了……喔，哥不該喝得那麼多，一想到你昨天不知道是怎麼回去的，我的心臟激動的要從喉嚨裡頭跳出來 —— 「

電話瞬間沉默，Wade 差點以為自己洩漏了什麼不該說的事情 —— 他該坦白自己昨晚的英勇戰績嘛？不，他不想。就算他還沒離婚時跟夏珂拉大戰三百回合，他也不會傻得把這種事情告訴 spidey，更別提一個臉都沒什麼印象的一夜情，這是私事、隱私時間，當然更重要的是，他就是不想跟自己的純潔的超凡好搭檔提這種事情。

「沒事，我只是想你昨晚應該沒有被撿去什麼奇怪的地方 —— 我沒什麼印象了，只知道一早起床我躺在床上，全身酸痛。」

「喔，我挺好的，全身上下都在正確的地方，沒有什麼奇怪的，也沒有在你 —— 「 雙胞胎兄長的床上醒來 ，Wade 瞬間住口，「總之，我跟你差不多的情況，從仲夏夜之夢醒來一片茫然的狀態，需要一點吃的提神，你想要來一份早餐嘛？墨西哥煎餅如何？」 Wade 岔開了話題。

「不了。」 spidey 拒絕了他的邀約，「先這樣吧，掰。」 對方掛掉了電話。

Wade 楞楞地把手機從自己的耳朵移開，按掉螢幕，隨手往這張大床的不知道哪個角落扔。反正他保證這張床軟得很，很適合在上頭幹一些操勞過度的運動，他可以用昨晚實驗的三個小時保證。

接著他突然意識到浴室已經很久沒傳出水聲，「喂，Parker，如果你洗好了，能換我進去沒有？」 他在大床上滾來滾去，「你再不出來，我就要在這張床上面就地解放了。」

「扣」一聲，金屬喇叭鎖轉了一圈，塑膠門慢慢打開，一只渾身水滴、腰間繫著一條白色浴巾的 Peter Parker 從浴室裡新鮮出爐。

Wade 的視線掃過對方全身，落在那些在白色肌膚下險得格外明顯的紅痕上，肩膀甚至還殘留著牙痕 —— 那不能怪他，那肌膚嘗起來該死的美味，他的舌頭掃過每一吋肌膚紋理、舔過上頭的每一滴汗水、啃咬著帶著彈性的肌肉……他甚至記得他忍不住啃了那傢伙的屁股，那觸感竟然跟 spidey 的屁股手感一樣的好。

雙胞胎，Wade 心想，這個詞簡直像是個該死的魔法，就像是精靈的花蜜或者是該死的迷惑人的東西，讓他認錯了人又上錯了床……好吧，前者是雙胞胎的錯，後者是他自己親手調製的侍汁的錯。

Wade 看著 Parker 雙手拎著毛巾擦著頭髮，往床邊走了過來，「所以昨晚到底發生了什麼？」 他的語氣像是個被騙取貞操後質問負心漢的純真女孩。

Peter 歪了歪頭，「你是說你在車上幹了我一次，然後在這裡幹了我三次，最後一次還逼我騎在你身上用後穴把你弄出來的事情？」 他毫無芥蒂地而且簡單扼要的總結了昨晚的經過，還重重地強調了弄出來這三個字。

Wade 的腦海迅速閃過那個銷魂的內壁緊緊夾住自己小兄弟的快感，面前的男人就這麼跨坐在自己身上，腰肢扭動地像個專業的妓女一樣，汗水從額頭一路流下滑到嘴邊，豔紅的舌伸出來舔了一舔……

「喔不！別提那個！我要把他忘了！別讓我想起來！」 Wade 瞬間陣亡。

Peter 聳聳肩膀，把浸滿水珠的毛巾往旁邊一放，打開衣櫃一邊找衣服一邊開口，「那你想問什麼？」

「你昨天把 spidey 送去哪裡？」 Wade 直接問出最重要的問題，spidey 的下落。

「他家啊。」

「他家不就你家？」 Wade 指著衣櫃裡面的蜘蛛戰衣。

「他偶爾住我家，但他有自己住的地方。」 Peter 面不改色地扯著謊，一邊用身子擋住衣櫃其他地方。

「那昨晚為什麼你不乾脆把我們一起送回來？」

Peter 頓了一會、冷冷地轉過頭來，「你昨天一上車就吐了，那個味道太糟糕，我就沒讓 spidey 上車，而是打電話讓 Anna 去載他。」 前半句事理所當然的事實，後半句是他從 Wade 的話裡隨便亂鄒的 —— 反正就算 Wade 還有印象，他也能仗著喝醉這件事情否認掉 Wade 的記憶。

得到『解答』的 Wade 語塞了一會，最後弱弱地問了一句，「你會告訴 spidey？」

Peter 穿好了長褲跟襯衫，正對著鏡子打著領帶，「這是我的隱私，spidey 不會過問。」 但他已經知道了，Peter 惡劣地心想。

Wade 鬆了一口氣。

「你想睡到幾點就睡到幾點，想吃什麼自己去買，車子的清理費就算了。」 Peter 在床頭櫃放了一疊紙鈔，「我回來的時候希望你已經不在了。」

他扔下這句話，走出房間。

Wade 眨了一下眼睛，瞪著床頭那疊鈔票。

「你、你、你把我當成男妓——————？！！！！」 尖叫聲幾乎要響破天花板。

Peter 哼了一聲，誰叫你什麼都不記得，蠢貨。

＝＝＝

事實的真相是，spidey 也就是 Peter 根本半點東西都沒喝（他可是深刻地記得侍汁的威力），從頭到尾都是 Wade 一個人自顧自地喝到爛醉、自顧自地扯下 spidey 的面罩。

「作為超凡好搭檔，我不該掀開你的面罩。」 Wade 一邊打著酒嗝，一邊撫上 spidey 的臉頰，「說實話，我也不想看到你面罩底下跟 parker 一模一樣的臉……」

「但我總會好奇你的臉，想知道面罩下你的樣子，就算知道那跟 Parker 一模一樣，但是誰知道？也許我就能清楚你們到底誰是誰，再也不會被你們的愚人把戲騙倒。」

然後 spidey 就這樣讓 Wade 扯下他的面罩，讓 Wade 親吻他，然後上了車。

對，兩種意思的，Peter 沒好氣地想。

事實證明，這一點用也沒有。

今天的 Wade Wilson，依然搞不清楚 Parker 『雙胞胎』的真相。


	4. 錯誤與吻

一定有什麼弄錯了。

當 Wade 看著面前被放大的臉孔時，他這麼想。

＝＝＝

他又把事情搞砸了。

Wade 走在街道上，他身上還殘留著昨晚的臭汗，膀胱還處在即將洩洪的狀態，沒辦法，他一走進 Parker 的浴室裡頭就逃了出來，裡頭屬於 Parker 的沐浴乳味道聞起來簡直像地獄裡熔岩，某種可怕的、罪惡的味道。

應該說 Peter Parker 本身就是個魔鬼，Wade 憤恨地心想，但不管 Peter Parker 是魔鬼還是撒旦還是什麼其他鬼東西，都改變不了 Wade 管不住自己下半身的事實，當然了他本來就不怎麼能管住自己，否則他前妻為什麼要給他開自由放縱許可清單呢？

所以錯誤就這麼造成了，一個史詩級的大錯，關於他跟 Peter Parker 發生了某種不純潔的事情 —— 簡稱上床 —— holly fucking shit。

Wade 惡狠狠地把自己的腦袋撞上路邊的牆壁，所有人都在看他但是他一點也不介意，還有什麼比這件事情更糟糕的 —— 喔，當然有，Wade 頹喪地又撞了牆壁幾下（牆壁已經開始產生了裂縫），一想到 spidey 嫌惡的眼神，Wade 就想跟 Cable 借一個時空錶回到昨天晚上往自己的腦袋上開個幾槍。

現在這麼做也不遲，Wade 想，順手掏出腰間的手槍往自己腦袋上開了一槍 —— 周遭的聲音有點吵，不過至少他暫時不用思考任何事情啦。

Wade 醒來的時候發現自己不在原地，也不在醫院或者垃圾桶裡。他躺在自己的床上，如果不是頭痛得要死而且面罩還有槍痕的話（順帶一提，如果你想知道的話，他的褲子上還有聞起來不太好的黃漬），他差點錯覺昨晚所有的一切都是夢。

所以他是怎麼回來自己的住處的？哪個天使把他拖回來的嘛？

「我說，你又發什麼神經？」一個聲音插進 Wade 的思考，讓他全身立刻僵硬，Wade 慢慢抬頭，眼前的是戴著紅藍面罩的小蜘蛛……是裸體狀態，儘管全身被浴巾裹得緊緊的根本看不到什麼肉色，但 Wade 瞬間覺得自己的腦細胞被殺死了，他的小韋德也瞬間起立了。

有得時候 Wade 還真唾棄自己的生理反應，他遮著自己的眼睛，試著不讓 spidey 發現他的異狀，「嗨，spidey —— 我相信你是 spidey，因為 Parker 顯然沒這個力氣，而且他應該在 Parker 工業……」他幹麻講這麼多關於 Parker 的行程，好像他跟 Parker 很熟一樣，Wade 立刻轉移話題，「我得說我感動到快哭了，你居然能把我拖回來，我肯定把你弄得很髒畢竟我那時候都快尿了，是說你穿好衣服了沒有？這樣遮著眼睛讓哥感覺自己變成 Al，我以前的老鄰居，一個嗑藥的盲人老太太……」

「夠了，你吵死了。」spidey 不耐煩的聲音傳來。

Wade 挪開遮在眼睛上的手，「你換好了嗎？GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD！你為什麼穿著我的 T 恤？」Wade 像個從未見過男人裸體的純情少女一般又遮住了自己的眼睛，「你的制服呢？？？？」

「拿去洗了。」spidey 的語氣相當陰沉，「我不想穿著有ㄋ、怪味的制服。」

「至少穿個褲子？」Wade 虛弱地詢問，試著不要讓自己想像站在眼前的、只穿著一件大（男）號（友） T 恤、露出長腿的 spidey。

「尺寸不合。」

「……」

看，他又搞砸了，今天第二次，Wade 的腦袋像是被狗屎炸過了一樣混亂，他真心想拿槍把自己的腦袋兒轟爛，但是 spidey 在上，他沒勇氣幹這事兒。

「你需要談一談嘛？」

「難道你是艾德·哈里斯*？」*電影心靈導師中飾演老師的演員

「起碼你該給我一個讓你在大街上自殺的理由。」

「沒有自殺……至少沒人死掉。」Wade 低聲咕噥著，「好吧，我只是在思考，然後我思考到頭很痛而且心情非常不好，你知道的，哥心情不好的時候就想……」

spidey 重重地嘆氣，「聽著，Wade。」

Wade 乖巧地端坐著，像個挨罵的小學生一樣。

「如果你在意昨晚的事情……」

Wade 炸毛了，「你知道昨晚 —— 」

「聽我說完。」spidey 打斷 Wade 近乎高分貝的質問，繼續說道，「如果你在意昨晚跟對我告白的事情的話……」

「你說我昨晚做了什麼？？？？！！！！！！！！！」Wade 叫得像一隻即將被宰了的豬。

「對我告白。」spidey 面無表情（雖然他戴著面罩但是 Wade 就是麼感覺的）地說，「然後上床。」spidey 繼續宣告著 Wade 的罪行。

Wade 從沒這麼想念死亡的懷抱，他的非常非常非常希望能一槍搞死自己。

「你真的是一個混蛋。」

Wade 相當同意這句話，跟 spidey 告白之後跟 Parker 上床，真是十足十的渣男表現，他都要對自己絕望了。

「你還有什麼要說的嘛？」

Wade 下意識地搖頭，晃到一半又迅速點頭，「……我很抱歉。」

「很好，現在睜開眼睛。」

Wade 惴惴不安地把手從眼睛挪開，接著將視線移到 spidey 背後的那張貼在牆上的花花公子封面海報上。

「看著我。」

Wade 只好不情願地把視線放到 spidey 上，「我真的錯了，但也別逼著我看……？」他的視線落到 spidey 肩膀上，那件過大的 T 恤像是隨時都要從 spidey 肩膀滑下去一樣，露出一道鮮明的牙印痕。

牙印痕。

Wade 腦海回放著起今天早上的畫面，Parker 肩膀上的牙印痕。

「一定有什麼東西搞錯了……」Wade 盯著那抹刺眼的痕跡，忍不住脫口。

「對，事情從一開始就出錯了。」spidey 慢慢靠近他，「所以我們得把事情扳回正確的軌道。」

他低下頭。


End file.
